If You Fly Away Tonight
by vincehighwind
Summary: After a fight on the roof tops of Gothem City, the Batman is left in a coma, leaving the Joker to think things through, especially about what the vigilante said that night. "The Batman" verse. There is yaoi in this fic, people!
1. The Batman Falls

"It's over, Joker! I'm taking you back to Arkham!"

The Batman and Joker were on the roof of a three-story building, staring each other down. The clown wondered, nonchalantly, why it was they always tended to have their fights on top of buildings.

Getting back to the fight though, the Joker shot a cold glare towards his opponent in answer to the threat. It always was the same with the Batman, wasn't it? Spar a little until the pale man slipped up and he was, once again, sent back to the loony bin.

"You won't take me this time, Batman!" The Joker finally answered, lunging towards the masked man, sharp- edged playing cards in hand. The black clad man managed to dodge the attack, using his grapple gun to swing to a satellite hanging over the edge of the building.

However, this turned out to be a fatal mistake. The satellite turned out to be not as strong as the Batman had hoped, causing him to fall. Taken by surprise, the vigilante let go of the gun, leaving him no way to escape the situation.

The Joker saw this and, with an expression of pure horror, watched as his enemy plunged down to the ground below. "Batsy!" The clown screamed, reaching out his hand helplessly. And, even though the masked man had no chance of grabbing the other's, he reached out his own.

Before the other finally hit the ground, the clown was surprised by what the Batman yelled out.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

Thud! The Joker heard it and, at the same time, he didn't hear the compact the other's body made to the ground. All he could really hear, was a strange ringing, the kind that would drive anyone into insanity.

And it was getting louder and louder. The pale man then screamed, he screamed so loud that all of Gothem City heard it. It sounded like a wounded animal, making anyone who heard it, sad.

But, no one else's pain could compare to the pain the Joker felt, tears streaming down his face. The sky itself seemed to feel pained at the sight below it, and it cried too.

Hard.


	2. Taking Batsy Home

A pale hand cupped the Batman's face. The owner of said hand wasn't wearing his usual grin anymore. He felt like he would never smile again, now that he thought about it.

Batsy had been his only real reason to smile.

He lifted the broken man into his arms, dropping his head on the other man's chest, right where the bat symbol was. He started to cry again, all kinds of emotions rushing through him.

He felt infuriated at himself for being the cause of the Batman's death; he never really wanted to **kill** him! He mostly felt sorrow though. His Batsy had loved him! And he never knew! Was he blind, did he really not catch on to something so important?

It's true that the Batman was good at hiding his emotions, but the Joker could read him like a book. He had loved him too… still did, in fact. But there wasn't anything he could do now…

Small movement from the chest underneath his head brought the Joker back from his thoughts. He sat up, looking down at the man in his arms, wondering if he had just thought the other was moving, in his grief.

Then a pained groan tore itself from the masked man's throat, making the other jump somewhat. Then the clown started to giggle; slowly it became a full out laugh. Batsy was alive!

The man wanted to just hug the man that was already in his arms, but knew that, that was probably not a good idea. So instead, he got up, lifting the other man with him. The masked man was surprisingly light, he noted.

"Sorry Batsy, but I can't take you to a hospital, we would probably be both taken in!" He said to the man in his arms, even though said man was unconscious. "So that means I'll have to take you to my place!"

Even if the situation wasn't exactly the happiest one, the clown couldn't help but feel happy about bringing the Batman back to his lair.

Once arriving at the abandoned warehouse in the abandoned amusement park, the Joker put the wounded man in a bed that he had stolen from a nearby "Bed, Bath, and Beyond". "Beyond any store of its kind, eh, Batsy!" Obviously not getting an answer, the Joker continued.

"You know, I went into the "Beyond" section one time and I found the cutest little coffee mug, I really wish I had got it…" The clown seemed to be lost back to that time for a minute, but then came back to reality.

Turning back to the man in his bed, the Joker suddenly became serious. "Don't you worry, Batsy, I'll take good care of you. You'll be better before you know it!"

And the thing was, he meant every word.

* * *

AN: Yes, the "Bed, Bath, and Beyond" joke was inspired by Family Guy.


End file.
